Bittersweet Memories
by LaStoriaDellaAnimeFreak
Summary: When enemies appear against the soul society people arise and appear from the depths of time. Missing for over 100 years, do they come back and only because of their own ulterior motives. These people, no, these things resurface to the soul society. Are they allies or are they enemies? "It's been a long time, Byaku-chan." Her smile warm and beautiful/Rating might go up later HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**~Prologue~ **

It was a typically day. Nothing out of the ordinary. Everything remained unchanged. Kids played outside, parents watched or adults worked, and criminals running a muck. All the soul not in the Seireitei lived like this.

Those within the Seireitei live pampered lives, or so it seemed, in most cases. They do have their hardships but would seem minor or severe to those who lived in the districts their whole lives.

"Kuroyami-oujo-sama!" A young woman with dark black hair that reached her elbows in curls, light skin, dark green eyes, and wearing a plain royal blue kimono female servants wear in noble families. The crest of the family she served was sewn onto her right sleeve and back. "I thought I said just to call me by my name. Leave all the formal stuff for the meanie adults." Said a young girl. Her hair and lower half of her face covered by a black cloth. Her kimono was pure black with a silver lining. It was exceptionally beautiful for a girl her age. A silver cat was embroidered from the bottom coiling around the bottom half of the kimono, the nose was at her small waist. Blossoms surrounded the feline. Her skin was a porcelain white, her left eye an ice blue while her right was a beautiful neon pink. Both eyes cat-like. Her lashes were long and black.

"But Oujo-sama...That is very disrespectful...For someone like me, a simple servant, to call you by your first name." The woman said. "Please Mei..." The girl pleaded. "I'm sorry Oujo-sama..." Mei replied. The girl sighed, "Fine...what do you want then Mei?" She asked. Mei looked at her, "You called and came looking for me, so, what is it?" The girl became slightly different from before. The air around her before was light and calm and comforting. Now, the air grew dense, cold, and annoyed. Her voice also changed from the light, innocent, and soft to a light, sadistic, and sickly sweet. (A/N a little higher than Ririn but the after is a little lower)

"Your mother and father want to see you..." Mei replied. "Tch.." the girl replied as she walked past the servant and towards the home she had learned to loath at some points and love at others. She opened the sliding door and walked inside seeing two adults. A woman with waist length royal blue wavy hair, milky white skin, curvaceous body, lime green eyes, and wearing a black kimono similar to the girl except instead of a cat it was a butterfly in rainbow embroidery. The male who stood beside her was tall, straight chin length dark purple hair, black eyes, lightly tanned skin, and wearing a black Shihakusho with a white haori over it.

The man was named Leo Kuroyami and his wife Leiko Kuroyami. "Hello sweetheart." Leiko spoke to her daughter lightly. "Mother, Father, you called..." Their daughter spoke. "Well sweetheart, we are going to the Kuchiki house for dinner. All of us..." Her father explained. "Everyone but Hamano right?" their daughter sneered. "Now listen here girl! I am the head of this family and until you one day are, you will treat me with respect!" Leo shouted, startling the two females. "Yes Father..." She replied.

"Good." He smirked as he left, dragged Leiko with him. Leaving their child behind.

-later-

The three nobles walked to the Kuchiki house. Their daughter now having the sweet air around her instead of the dense one. That fact alone gave them a sense of relief, "Now, you must behave sweetheart." Leiko stroked her daughters hair. "Yes Mama..." she replied. Leiko smiled softly, which faltered when her husband scoffed, "Its not a must...you WILL behave while here you damn brat..." his harsh tone made the two females to shiver in fear. Their daughter only ever-so-slightly. They finally reached their fellow noble house, were shown inside by a servant, and stood in a room.

The girl looked around the room with wide eyes. She was never allowed to leave her home unless her step-father allowed it. Which was a rarity.

"Sorry to keep you waiting my dear friend." She didn't even look to the Kuchiki head. Her parents though, did, and respectfully/casually greeted their fellow nobleman. "Is that your daughter?"  
"Yes." Her stepfather's rather harsh voice replied.  
"A quiet one isn't she?"  
"Only when around adults. Maybe being around children around her own age would help her." Her mother was obviously trying to hint at her husband but to no avail.

"Oh well my grandson Byakuya is in the garden. Would she be able to go play a bit with him?" The head asked. "Of coarse." Her mother answered before her husband could object. "Excellent! Miro! Take the Kuroyami Eyre to the garden with Byakuya."

In little to no time at all a Kuchiki servant came and bowed, "Follow me Kuroyami-oujo-sama." She looked up at her mother, who nodded with a soft warm smile, then to the servant who also smiled to her. She then followed the servant out of the room towards the gardens. She received greetings with bows such as "welcome oujo-sama." "Evening Lady Kuroyami/Kuroyami-oujo-sama."  
She loathed it. Her title. Her family. She wanted to hear her name. Her first given name. The one she hadn't heard in over 5 years. Every since her mother had remarried. Since her father disappeared and was presumed dead.

"We're here Kuroyami-oujo-sama." She broke from her trance and looked out the open door to see the orange sky above a beautiful garden. "If you need anything please don't hesitate to call." And with that the servant left the noble girl.

She slowly walked out and onto the ground off the porch. It seemed void of life as she started to look around till she heard someone grunting slightly past a wall. She followed the sound and hid behind a wall as she observed the boy with jet black hair, grey eyes, cream light skin, and wearing training clothing. He held a wooden sword in hand as he swiped at the air. Beads of sweat evident on his face as he thrusted the air and swug his sword.

She watched in slight amazement, eyes wide, mouth agape, and she held up her cloth to her mouth even more. Although she shook her head slightly then decided to ask, "Are you Byakuya Kuchiki?" Her voice came out small, light, and innocently sweet.

He stopped and looked at her. He was aware of the noble family/family friend was coming but to have an Eyre was beyond him. This was not to his knowledge. He knew this child was a child of the Kuroyami clan because of the crest symbol that was sewn onto the cloth she wore. "Yes. And you are the Eyre of the Kuroyami clan?" He asked cautiously. She nodded.

"Why are you out here alone? And playing with a wooden sword?" A small smirk was on her lips was hidden from him. "Because I can. Why do you have a cloth covering your face?" He snapped. *_he's short tempered_* she thought annoyed. An irk mark appeared on her forehead as she replied, "Because I can." She mocked. He knew she was mocking him so an irk mark appeared on his forehead as well, "Why you...just tell me!" He snarled. "Hmmmm...nope~" she giggled.

He held up a fist and mumbled rubbish. "If you really wanna know..." she mused making him look at her with interest. "Try to take it off with your sword." He looked at her as if she was crazy. "You're another noble child! Also the ONLY Eyre to the Kuroyami clan! Why would you-" "Oh come on. Having a sparring partner would be fun, ne?" She smirked but she was innerly frowning sadly at being reminded of what and who she was. She only really wanted to be known by her name. By her first name. She wanted to hear it once just once at least. She hadn't heard it in so long. She wanted to let someone see her face. This was the first time she talked to another child in a very long while.

He thought for a moment. *_maybe*_ "Alright fine."

"Great." She perked up. "Don't think I'll take it easy on you though just because you're a girl." He warned as he pointed his sword at her. "Alright." She replied as she walked over.

He swung at her and she easily dodged it. He swung at her legs and she flipped over him. They continued in the similar fashion of cat and mouse. She giggled and smiled the whole time.

After a bit she stood a good distance away, not to far or to close, with her hands behind her back. "My my, you still haven't taken off my cloth? That's sad for someone like you Byakuya Kuchiki." She looked at him as he panted. "Game over..." she mumbled.

"What?" He asked. "You'll never be able to get it off...not while you shadow is all tired and almost disappeared." She stated. This confused him, "what about my shadow?" He asked. She chuckled, "The sun has set and your shadow is gone...you're done training...but I'll take the cloth off if you want." She stated.

She didn't hear him object to it and knew he wouldn't admit he wanted to see what she looked like so she smiled and slowly unwrapped the cloth off her. The cloth slowly fell to the floor discarding her looks. Her elbow length Burgundy straight hair and her beautiful porcelain white skin. Her lips curved into a cat-like smile and her eyes narrowed onto him slightly. "Well Byakuya Kuchiki, you happy?" She asked. "I wore the cloth because my stepfather told me to...until the day came I lost a battle and my opponent beat it off. If I take it off freely, he will punish me severely." She said with a sad smile. He looked at her with surprise. "Anyways, let's rest now and enjoy the nice night, ne?" She smiled fondly.

Something about her bothered him but her smile was so bright in the dark he couldn't help but smile and nod. She walked over to him and sat down. He sat beside her but then they both laid down and stared at the stars.

In his eyes she seemed so fascinating it was frustrating. He had just met this girl and yet, he felt something odd of her. She was abnormal to say the least. Her eyes, her skin...and the story of her family...everything about her. She stared at the starry night with awe and a bright smile. A twinkle in her eye reminded him of a star. "You don't usually get to do this often do you?" He asked.

She looked at him and shook her head. "Nope."

"Kuroyami-oujo-sama!" A servant called. "Ugh...I just wish they'd call me by my name..." she groaned as she sat up. "Actually you haven't told me your name...what is it?" He asked.

She stood up and dusted herself off. A look of placidness on her face but then her brows furrowed. "What?" He asked. "Its been so long since I've heard let alone said my first name..." her bangs covered her eyes. "You saying you don't remember?" He said dumbfounded. _*Who the hell doesn't remember their own name?*_ he thought. "Lady Kuroyami!" The servant called once more. The girl smiled then looked at the Kuchiki boy. "The name is Zaiya Kuroyami~" Her smile seemed sad but her eyes were happy. "Will I see you again Zaiya?" He asked.

"Ya...I'll come see you tomorrow evening and we'll spar for a while then watch the stars again. Promise." She said. He nodded then she ran towards his servant. Giving him one last wave she disappeared into his home. "She's a weird kid...but cool." He said.

And the next day she came back sitting in the tree on a branch swinging her feet. "Our families are very close friends y'know that?" He looked at her as she spoke. "But until yesterday we never really- or you never knew they had a daughter...There's actually three of us. Me, a younger sister, and my older brother..." She stated. "Anyways!~ We should be best friends." She said happily. He looked at her, "Uh...I barely know you." He replied. "Oh come on Byakuya-kun!~" She said with a pout. "Tch." He said. "Byakuya-kun!~" She whined. He rolled his eyes and continued to practice. "I'm going to keep coming over to see you and hang out till you have no choice but to say we're best friends!" She declared happily.

And from then on she would sneak out in the evening to visit the Young Kuchiki. He still had the feeling she was someone or something different but as weeks spending the evenings with her went by he could care less about that feeling ad enjoyed her company. She was different from other girls, who would not even dare to spar let alone actually fist fight with a guy, she would be the one to offer up the ideas. _**SHE**_ would want to do whatever a guy friend would want to do. It surprised him to say the least.

So from then the two became very close. She visited him everyday, sometimes in the mornings. She would sit under the tree, obscured by the shadows, but he could always see her abnormal mixed matched eyes. Her warm smile which always seemed forced sometimes. After a while though he noticed the bruises and cuts that appeared on her body sometimes; although, when he asked what happened she'd always brush off the question with "Oh I fell" or "I don't know" and a small giggle. He knew it was something else but he didn't want to pursue it; if she didn't tell him it was probably better unsaid.

A few years later the two were slightly older and more closer. This meeting up was different, slightly more tense, she sat on the wall while he practiced his swordsmanship. "You heard right?" She broke the thick silence. Her voice was audibly more matured but held that light tone mixed with slight maturity you'd expect a 16 year old to have. Not to high nor to low.

"Our families are no longer friends. My stepfather and your grandfather got into a fight and in the words of my stepfather, The Kuroyami clan are now soul enemies of the Kuchiki clan. We surpass you in every way..." She stated. She didn't look once at him, her eyes were half lidded and her mouth in a straight line. It was as if she knew something, something that was wrong. But before he could question that expression she changed it into a sweet smile, "So are we going to stop being best friends?" He looked saddened. He didn't want that, of coarse him being Byakuya Kuchiki he wasn't going to openly admit that. "Of coarse not dummy!~Here.." She pulled something out from her kimono sleeve and jumped down next to him. She grabbed his hand and set the object in his palm. "I made this myself. I call it a Ying-Yang Butterfly..." He looked at it. It was a black box.

"Inside it holds this black butterfly with a white lining. Only we can see it..." She smiled. "I want you to have it. Through this we can send each other messages. Like where we can meet up and stuff." She said. He smiled, "You're smart...for a girl." he teased. She chuckled, "and you're slow...for a boy." She teased.

"Byakuya! Come inside!" "I'll see you later Byaku-chan~" She kissed his then retreated towards her manor.

* * *

The next day was normal. She had come because Byakuya had released was sent for her. The two met up in his garden. His grandfather had left for a Captains meeting. "So what's up Byaku-chan?" She asked. He looked at her and thought, over the years she had changed. She became more endowed, her skin got more creamy white, and her eyes more cat-like. Her body grew an hour glass shape and she seemed more and more laid back than she was as a child.

"Nothing much, my grandfather left for a while, he was called into a captain's meeting again." He stated with a shrug. She wore an attire something different. He took in what she wore. A black bell sleeved shirt with a v-neckline, white bell bottom pants, and black heels. The crest of her family, eternal symbol, was sewn on the right breast of the shirt. She was a 2 years older than him but still she acted years his junior. "What's with the get-up?" He asked as he pointed at her. "Oh this?" She looked down at herself. "Yoruichi gave it to me, because it's for a captain thing..." She stated. "You're going to be a captain?!" He exclaimed. "Yup~ I didn't even have to go to the academy~" She gloated. He pouted and then said, "That's not fair."

"I know...But I also know that you'll be one hell of a Captain some day." She smiled warmly. "How do you know that?" He scoffed. "Because knowing you, You'll be someone that's gonna be hard to defeat in a fight. But at the moment you're still unable to beat me." She joked as she tousled his hair. "What captain are you gonna be?" He asked. "Oh this new squad that'll be working close with Squad 0 and Old man Yama." She stated as she straightened her posture and rubbed the back of her neck. "What is it?" He asked. He noticed something different about her. "Promise me something Byaku-chan?..Don't ever stand in my way..." She said. "What why would-" "Just promise..." She said with a weak smile. He stared at her the put up his cocky attitude, "Why the hell would I care what you do anyways." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good~" She smiled warmly. For a while they both joked and sparred with each other. Little did the young Kuchiki know, that that day he would see this version of her for a while. Everyday after that for about a month Byakuya noticed his friends cam and nice atmosphere changed slightly to something ominous. On the surface she seemed virtually the same but the air unsettled him. One day she didn't show up and the Ying-Yang butterfly he sent to her never came back.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Byakuya turned to see his Grandfather with one of his subordinates. "Zaiya Kuroyami, Captain of the Ijōna Squad has disappeared along with Her lieutenant, and 3rd seat. The Kuroyami family has been slaughtered but some bodies are not found."

"So the Young Kuroyami has disappeared? She was the youngest of us, she couldn't have gone far-" "We can't seem to trace her or her followers' spiritual energy. It seems she and the other two that left with her have been killed, their spiritual energy disappeared in the Rukon district, the forest where all the disappearances have occurred."

Byakuya didn't believe what he heard. "Zaiya is...Dead?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reclaim**

"I'm sure you're not going to stay up there a whole other century, right?" A woman spoke through an earpiece in another woman's ear. She laid in a tree on a branch, obscured from all by the shadows of the tree. "What if I want to?" She replied. _*To remain unchanged...* _She thought. "You're not going to, Kurai." The other woman spoke.

The woman, Kurai, sighed deeply, "Fine...Do you think they got our message?" She asked. It was silent, "They must've...If not we'll have to barge into a Captain's meeting and introduce ourselves." her words broke the unforgiving silence; Although, the silence then enveloped them both once again in their condemned blankets. No words were spoken, the only sound heard was of their own heartbeats and the steady wind that seemed to hug them in fresh light and kindness. Though, these two knew, well into their hearts and souls, that they were to never be forgiven for the sins and crimes they have committed.

"Hey Hikari..." Kurai spoke. "Yes?" The other woman, Hikari, replied. "Do you ever...y'know...regret-" "Not even now..." Hikari cut Kurai off. "Listen Kurai, I will always be with you no matter the odds...We've been through too much together for me to just walk away from you..." Hikari said. "Right..." Kurai said.

Kurai's eyes remained closed as they always have been for almost 100 years. Hikari knew full well Kurai missed her old life and felt sadness for her friend. She wished she could turn back time so Kurai would have enough time to say goodbye to the people she cared for the most. Hikari wishes she had time to do the same, but she knows she can't. It was so long ago there is no point. Not when their wishes are in motion. The memories that has haunted them both will soon disappear as they try to make amends for their crimes, but the memories would remain there...Always reminding them of the accursed past.

That's how it always will be.

* * *

**~Byakuya Kuchiki~**

The Captain of Squad 6 was on his way to a Captain's Meeting. When he continued on his way he felt a familiar presence. Or rather, two of them. He stopped in his tracks as a memory flooded his mind and clouded his eyes.

_~Flashback~_

_"You can't be serious!" Byakuya shouted at his friend. "Yuuuup~ My Lieutenant is coming by today, I have already talked to your grandfather and he promised he wouldn't tell my Stepfather me nor Luka were here." Zaiya said with a big smile. Her hands were at her hips as she smiled brightly. "I don't wanna meet her!" He protested stubbornly. "Well I don't give two flying fucks if you want to or not Bykau-chan~" She retorted irritably. She grabbed his head and rubbed her knuckles at his temples as she evilly laughed. "Owowowowowowowowowowowwww!" He said as he tried to wave her off. "Hahahahaha!" She laughed victoriously. _

_"Quit it Captain Kuroyami." Said a light voice. It was sweet like sugar. When the two looked over there stood a woman with bright blue hair that ended at her shoulders in curls, baby green eyes, tan skin, and was endowed very low. Her body was slim and athletically fit for a girl and lightly toned, not tanned nor the porcelain white like Zaiya. She looked about, in human years, around 9 or 10 but obviously younger than the Captain or Byakuya. The Lieutenant's badge on her left forearm. _

_"Oh Hey there Luka-chan~" Zaiya exclaimed as she released Byakuya. "Tch. Why the hell are you a Lieutenant? You're just a kid." Byakuya said as he looked at the young Lieutenant. "You shouldn't have done that..." Zaiya smirked. "And why not-" "Did you call me a kid?" It seemed as if fire was in Luka's eyes and all around her as she grinned at Byakuya. "You're a kid too dumbass!" She grabbed Byakuya's arm and twisted it behind his back. "Owowowowowowowow!" He shouted. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Luka laughed evilly at her target. Zaiya was laughing Hysterically at her young Kuchiki best friend. Her arms around her stomach as tears from laughing to hard came from her eyes._

_"Zaiya, I allowed you to bring Lieutenant Luka with you on the exception you wouldn't allow her to hurt my grandson." The Kuchiki head/ Byakuya's Grandfather, stepped out from his home with a sweatdrop as he looked at his grandson being tortured by the Lieutenant of Squad Ijōna. "He brought it upon himself for calling her a kid Captain Kuchiki." Zaiya said nonchalantly. Kuchiki sighed as he chuckled, "Yoruichi help me out here?" Captain Kuchiki said, And said woman appeared by Luka and pulled her from the young Kuchiki. "Hey, hands off, he's mine to bully." Yoruichi said. Zaiya laughed at the stunned and pouty look her Lieutenant made. "I don't know why you're laughing Zaiya, you shouldn't be letting Luka do as she pleases." Yoruichi advised. Zaiya stopped laughing and blinked at her friend for a few moments before looked slightly annoyed at Yoruichi. "That's not fair y'know.." She crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes._

_~Flashback end~_

He shook his head. "Why would I be remembering that now of all times?" He mumbled to himself. It had been over a hundred years since he last saw his best friend. She was pronounced dead. So he wondered why he felt her presence and the presence of her Lieutenant. His eyes widened when the White Ying-Yang butterfly he never got back over 100 years ago appeared right before his eyes. He let it land on his finger as the message replied in his mind, _**"I'm sorry Byakuya..." **_

"Zaiya..."

* * *

"Hikari..." Kurai spoke. "Yes Kurai?" Hikari replied. "Thank you." Hikari was stunned. It has been so long since her friend has used that tone with her. The tone of pure humbleness. If only Hikari could see, could see that beautiful smile that Kurai had graced on her lips, would she fully understand the great trust and love that her friend had for her. If only she could see the tears Kurai shed as she thought of her past and of her future. Could she, only then, comprehend the great sadness that weighed on her friends' mind, heart, and soul. Only then.

"Well Kurai, I'm sure you know what you're going to do from here...As we discussed, now, please...Be careful...I don't want to be alone once more in this god forsaken place." Hikari pleaded. "I'll be watching you through the shadows Hikari, so I'll be fine as long as you're safe...Keep your earpiece on and we'll be fine-"

"You!Ryoka!" Kurai turned down the volume on her earpiece as she turned her closed eyes to the unseated soul reapers that had entered the long forgotten land. "Yes?" Kurai replied. "You are to come with us! By order of the Captain Soi-fon of Squad 2 and Head Captain Yamamoto." The unseated ember proclaimed. "And if I refuse?" Kurai asked calmly. She showed no sign of being a threat or being under any sort of discomfort as she was told to go with Soul reapers.

"We will take you by force." Said another unseated member. The three of them had unsheathed their swords and got ready if needed to take the "Ryoka" by force. "Hm...Seems logical since I am seen as a Ryoka in the Seireitei..." She said. "But I am not to be threatened that way since I out rank you in abilities and Spiritual Pressure. I'm Equal to, if not surpass, a Lieutenant." Kurai said. "So..." Kurai stood up, a hand on the trunk of the tree. She wore the exact same thing as Yoruichi from the waist down but from the waist up she wore a black stomach bell sleeved v-neck shirt with a white lining. The belled sleeves covered half her hands. Her wavy thigh length hair was in a high pony tail, aside from her chin length bangs that were left on the right side of her face, and her hair seemed purple in the shadows but in the sunlight were a light burgundy red that almost resembled crimson blood. She had a stud piercing on her right nostril, a lip ring on her bottom lip, and three black ear cuffs on both her ears and a ruby navel ring. Her nails were an inch long and painted black with a red lotus blossom on all her finger nails.

"You'll just have to catch me." She flash stepped away from the run down, abandoned, and beaten up noble home. "After her!" The three unseated soul reapers followed swiftly behind their target.

Kurai's eyes remained closed as she flash stepped from roof to roof, shadow to shadow. "She's like Former Captain Ichimaru..." mumbled one of the unseated members, who, in fact, were one of the Former said Captains squad. "Hado #31 Shakkahō!" Kurai said as she swiftly turned around and used Shakkahō on the three unseated members.

The members dodged it and continued to tail her. "Hado #33 Sōkatsui!" The bright blue energy shot at the three but this time one did get hit and was forced to the ground. "Ichiru!" Shouted one of the members. "That bitch!" The other shouted as he was about to call out his Zanpakuto. They all stopped, she stood in the middle of an open space surrounded by four walls of the Squad 4 Barracks. "Just wait...This is Haru Kiryuu of squad 6, requesting a Lieutenant to our location."

"What reason for-" "We have found the other Ryoka, and her strength is equal to a Lieutenant."

Kurai stood the her arms at her sides, a little behind her, as she faced the bright sky. "So beautiful..." Her shadow faltered slightly as she walked, as if it was her own hair in the wind. "I know Kuro...I'll get you one way or the other...We'll be together again soon..." She said. "You, Ryoka." She turned to the door of the opened area to see Nemu Kurotsuchi. "Yes?" Kurai asked. "Hello, my name is Nemu Kurotsuchi, I'm here to take you to Head Captain Yamamoto, please come quietly or I will be forced to take you by force." The Lieutenant said respectfully. Kurai thought she looked to weak to go up against her but then the name, Kurotsuchi. She knew it very well, "Are you in some way related to Mairyuri Kurotsuchi?"

"Yes." That was it. Kurai knew full well what that man was capable of and if her intuition was correct, and what she had uncovered was correct, Nemu was made by Maiyuri. And anything made by that man, is something you don't want to mess with. "Catch me then...Hado #33 Sōkatsui." Nemu dodged it of coarse. Little did everyone know, aside from Nemu, was that Kurai was holding back about 95% of her strength. So little to no time, some Kido, and a little acting of surprise and defeat from Kurai, Nemu captured the "Rouge Ryoka" and was dragging her by her hair towards the Captain's meeting that was taking place. Kurai covered in dirt and scrapes from her fight with Nemu. "You know Nemu Kurotsuchi, you're very strong for a creation made by Maiyuri..." Kurai said, surprising the Lieutenant.

"You wonder...What life has to offer don't you? Or did he not allow that in your nature?" Kurai started. "Maiyuri is your master right? So whatever he says goes...but you do things of your own will when he's not around, right?" she asked. It was silent.

"Tch. Fine then don't answer, I was just interested to know...is all." She said with a feline-like smirk on her maroon colored lips. Her skin was light toned.

Nemu threw Kurai through the door, making her land in the middle of the room, between all the captains. "Thank you Lieutenant Kurotsuchi." Yamamoto said. Kurai laid on her side, her hair covering her face. "You're welcome Head Captain." and with that Nemu sent one more glance to the smirking Ryoka then left, closing the doors behind her.

"Stand up Ryoka." Yamamoto ordered. "Bite me ya' old fart..." Kurai replied. "Your arrogance is adding to your sentence." Yamamoto stated. It was silent once again. The beating of everyone's hearts was the only thing heard, and it tormented her. "Stop with that..." She mumbled. "What?" Soi-Fon spoke up. "Stop with that damned silence." She said. "You know after a little over 100 years you get very tired of silence...It reminds you of all the bad things you've done..." Kurai sat up, though her head down and her eyes still closed.

"Now, I'm going to have my sword back...Give her back...my Zanpakuto..." She demanded. She left no room for objection. "No way..." Ukitake spoke breathlessly. Unohana's eyes, along with Shunsui's widened. "I see you have returned..." Yamamoto started.

"No...It can't be..." Byakuya said.

"Zaiya Kuroyami..."

Yamamoto finished as she opened her eyes, revealing her mix matched eyes.

"I thought you were dead." Unohana said. "Me aswell." Shunsui said. "Give her back Yamamoto..." She demanded. "I will do no such thing Child." He growled at her. "Your insolence and ignorance had cost you her then and has cost you her even now." He stated. "I don't believe I asked you, Old Man." She smirked. "Kageonna..." She mumbled as the whole place shook. The whites of her eyes turned pitch black and the colors remained stagnant.

"Found her." She ran at Yamamoto, But before anyone saw it, she flash stepped behind him and punched the floor. Smoke filled the room and when it cleared they saw Zaiya hold a blade to her chest. It was a white bladed katana with a black guard and black ribbon coming from the butt of it. The design on the handle was similar to Ichigo's Zangetsu's Bankai Release form. "How did you-" "My Zanpakuto has always been in it's Shikai mode inside me...but the more I used it the more chance of her getting destroyed from this existence was. That's the only reason I have kept my eyes closed since I left the soul society. I use her ability, by looking through the shadows instead of looking through my eyes. If she remained inactive this whole time she would've destroyed herself."

"I know that isn't all you wanted." Byakuya spoke up. She flinched, "How would you know anything Byakuya..." She retorted irritably. "Because I've known you since we were children." She looked at him with a serious look. "Why did you come here Kuroyami? I know you could have easily gotten your Zanpakuto whenever I wasn't around through your shadows." Yamamoto said. Nonetheless she kept her eyes on Byakuya, "Aizen..." she said. She closed her eyes and turned her earpiece louder, "Luka behind you, left staircase..." She said. "Thanks...and since you're calling me by my name I figure you already made your presence known." Hikari replied through the earpiece.

"Yes...Now Hide your Spiritual Pressure..." Zaiya said. "But-" "Just do it!"

The Captains all looked at her, that's when Yamamoto saw her earpiece. "What about Aizen?" Byakuya asked. "He took my 3rd seat, my older brother and Lieutenant, my little sister...and I plan on getting them back..." She said sternly. With that she didn't allow anyone to see the tears that threatened to leak from her eyes as she flash stepped away from the room and out the door. "Zaiya!" Byakuya, Unohana, Shunsui, and Ukitake shouted after their long lost friend who they'd thought long to be dead.

* * *

**~Zaiya's POV~**

"Luka are you okay?" I asked but there was no answer. That was until, "Now now~ It's been a while since I've heard your voice my dear Neko-chan~" I stopped in my tracks. "What not gonna answer me Neko? That's no fun...I know you're there too, so please just talk to me." He asked. I took in a shaky breath before I spoke clearly, "Gin...Hebi-kun..."

"Ahhh~ That's it...There's my beautiful Neko-chan's voice..." He spoke sadistically like always. "W-Where's Luka? Where's m-my sister?" I asked as I stopped at my old manor. It was run down, beaten up, and abandoned. "Oh ya, she's safe...so long as she does as she's told. Right Kaname?" I flinched as I heard Tosen's reply of 'yes' in the background. "Don't hurt her Gin, please...She's one of the few people I have left." I said with a plead. It was silent. _*No...not this again...not that damned silence!* _"Gin!" I shouted with another plea. "Oh come now Captain Kuroyami..." My eyes widened and my heart beat loud and hard, I was convinced he could hear it as well. "That tone of plea doesn't suit your personality at all."

"Aizen..." I mumbled. "Don't sound so surprised Zaiya...It is just me..." He said. I couldn't move nor could I reply to him. "What's the matter Zaiya? Are you afraid of me?" It didn't take a mind reader to know he smirked, "Don't hurt them Aizen...I swear if you do...I'll kill you..." Tears of anger and fear streamed down my face as I thought of what he could do to my siblings. "Hm...You sound so mad and serious Zaiya...That's the wonderful Captain I know when she's ready for battle." He replied.

I didn't want to say anything to set him off so he could hurt my siblings. They didn't deserve this. We weren't apart of this. This was their fight. The Soul Reapers and Aizen. Not US. We just wanted to escape; we didn't want to DIE!

"Why aren't you saying anything? Have you lost your courage already?" He asked. "Not even if my life depended on it Aizen..." I replied sharply. "Oh, well now, what if it depended on your siblings lives?" I froze. The silence over took me once again that day, "That's what I figured. Now, tell your bother and sister that they will listen to whatever I say and obey them, and they wont get hurt." He ordered. "Do I have your word on that Aizen?" I asked. "Yes..." He said.

I wanted to ring him by his neck at that moment; but I did as ordered. "Lieutenant Luka Kuroyami...3rd seat Akatsuki Kuroyami...This is an order...You will obey Aizen to a certain extent. Not including battle measures but as his captives. Please.." I stated. I heard them both gasp at the order, "But Zaiya-" "Not But's Lieutenant!" My heart cracked. "Just listen...you have been given an order by me...Your Captain..." I said. "Yes ma'am..." I heard my Brother say. "Good, now goodbye Captain Kuroyami..." and with that the sound of the earpiece being destroyed was heard then static.

"Damnit!" I shouted as I grabbed my earpiece and crushed it in my right hand. While Kageonna was strapped to my right side.

* * *

**~Luka's POV~**

Not only did they get my sister to ORDER me and Akatsuki to obey Aizen, but she had that tone in her voice. That tone of pure anger and being torn. I haven't heard her use that tone since that faithful day over a hundred years ago. Why? Why would she have done that to herself?

I punched the wall behind me in pure anger. "Oh well it seems we've angered the youngest one." I shot a glare at Gin, "Can it snake face! We're the same age!" I growled. "Now, no need to be calling each other names." He said. His eternal smirk glued to his face. I wanted to rip it off him. "Luka..." Aizen started. His voice struck fear into my very being. Even back when we were in the soul society, every time he would call my name I would be frightened to the core. I knew full well what this man was capable of and who he could really be. But I hoped I was wrong but I guess I wasn't if I was there right now. In a room given to me by him.

I looked at him with wide fearful and angered eyes. "Now don't look at me like that Luka...I'm not going to hurt you, Luka." He spoke. Kaname and Gin had taken my brother out of the room to his own a bit before so I was frightened. I was alone with this man. The man who stuck fear into my very being. _*Help me Zaiya...Save me and Akatsuki...PLEASE!* _

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

Zaiya stood there, in the middle of her old garden, staring at the ground that had long withered away. The whole place seemed shrouded in a looming depression. The sky was a grey and the grass as well. The estate she once called home was in shambles. The cherry blossom trees all dead and nothing but branches. "Why?" She spoke angrily. The family cemetery atop a hill intact. The tombstones still grey and run down to the point where no one could read the engravings. The only colored object there were the lotus blossoms that floated atop the bleak pond under a tree. The baby pink color was the only color there.

"I'm sorry Luka, Akatsuki...I wasn't able to protect you..." She mumbled as she covered her face with her palms. A strong wind smothered the sound of Zaiya's cries and whimpers. Tears long over do streamed from her eyes as she cried a heart breaking cry. The wind so strong, had taken the black ribbon that held her hair up off, letting her hair blow to her left with the wind. "Gomen'nasai...Please forgive me..." She cried. _**Zaiya, you must calm yourself or you will over exert yourself and let your spiritual pressure over exert as well.**_Kageonna, her Zanpakuto, spoke. Her voice was sadistic yet soft. Almost like a mother's soothing voice but not quite that. "I don't care..." Zaiya replied with a slight shout.

"Zaiya..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Events of Espada Attack**

"Zaiya..." She turned around to see Shunsui and Ukitake. "How did you know I would come here?" She asked hoarsely. "It's your only home Beside's Byakuya's, and we both knew you weren't going to go there..." Shunsui stated. "We were told if we saw you to bring you back to the Head Captain." Ukitake said. "But that's if we saw you...and you were a threat, but right now..." Shunsui started, "You look like a lonely and helpless woman..." Ukitake finished.

She stared at them blankly before she turned away from them. "Please, just come back Zaiya." Shunsui said. "Yes please, we have already got the Captain's word he won't harm you as long as you talk to him and explain-" "Why should I?" She cut Ukitake off. "There's no point...He would never listen to me. Not then and I bet not even now." She growled.

Her spiritual pressure began to spike as she continued to talk, "I'm not letting anyone get in my way. That old man will just lock me up and force me to the world of the living. There's no point in talking to him or anyone else!" She growled louder. **_Zaiya calm yourself or you'll spike once more leading all the Soul Reapers here!_ **Kageonna pleaded.

"Zaiya please! We won't let anything happen to you-" "Liars!" She screamed. "If that was true where were you all those years ago?!" Her bangs his her eyes as she clenched her hands into fists and she shook in anger. "I told you but you all didn't believe me!" She took in deep breaths, realizing she might lose herself if she continued to get restless.

"We're sorry we didn't listen about Aizen...Now we believe you...Every word..." Shunsui said. "We know it doesn't mean much now...But please...understand we didn't have the necessary proof to believe you..." Ukitake stated. **_Zaiya..._ **Kageonna said. In Zaiya's eyes, everything began to get dark as she felt tired. "I'm sleepy..." She said as she collapsed to the floor. "Zaiya!" Ukitake picked her up. "She's still breathing but it's shallow...I don't think she's been eating well enough or breathing the right air."

"We need to take her to Unohana." Ukitake said. "Right." Shunsui replied. They both flash stepped away towards Squad 4 barracks.

* * *

**~Byakuya~**

_-Flashback-_

_"Byakuya-kun!~" She called out. She was still just a child along with Byakuya. "Ugh what is it now woman?" He scoffed as he stopped his training time and looked at her. "I'm going to a Captain's meeting with your Grandfather today~" She said happily. "What?" He asked seriously. "Yup~ They said someone is here looking for me and wants to see me." She said. Something was off about the girl in front of him. (Who looked about 15 in human years). "Can you explain to me who the hell would wanna see you?" He asked. "That's cruel Byakuya-kun." She pouted. He was getting used to the fact his Grandfather was taking her to Captain's meetings but he didn't know why she had to go. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was slightly jealous of her. She could go to Captain's meetings and she wasn't even a Captain! She had a Zanpakuto already too! He couldn't stand it sometimes but he cared for this girl. She was his best friend. _

_"Tch." He said. "Anyways, while I'm waiting for your grandfather to pick me up, he said I could show you something." A cat like smirk appeared on her lips. "What is it?" He looked at her from the side. "It's my Shikai..." She said slowly. "You can't do that here-" "Not here stupid." She jumped from the wall and landed beside him. "My home is empty for the day so I'll show you there." Her smirk widened as she grabbed his hand and flash stepped to her home. _

_They appeared in her garden. The Cherry blossoms in full bloom along with the Lotus flowers. The grass was green and the sky blue. "Ready? Byakuya, unless your scared." She teased. "Of coarse I'm not!" He retorted. "Good now stand back." That's when he took notice that she didn't have a katana with her. "Hey idiot you can't preform Shikai without-" he stopped as he watched the peculiar Katana appear from her shadow. It was pure silver with a black guard. "Alright, you were saying?" She looked at him. "Never mind..." He replied grudgingly._

_"That's what I thought..." She grinned. _

_"Freeze the World: Kurohyou!" T__he sword turned into a pure black katana with a bright ice blue guard and black ribbon coming from the butt of it. The garden grew colder and had that ominous feeling he got from her for most of that month. Soon things started to freeze. "Zaiya..." He spoke breathlessly. "Pretty cool huh?" _*There it is again...* _He thought as he looked at the warm smile on her lips. _*That faint glimmer of the old her...* _He added to the thought. "What's happened to you Zaiya...?" He mumbled to himself. _

_The Shikai disappeared as her eyes changed for a split seconded then went back to their mix matched colors. "We should get going...We shouldn't be here for too long." She said as she walked over to him, letting her shadow swallow her Zanpakuto, and grabbed his hand. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing Byakuya..." She replied as she flash stepped back to his estate. _*She called me Byakuya...?* _He thought. _* She never calls me by my name so normally...* _  
_

_"Come now Zaiya." The two turned to see The Kuchiki head step from the manor with his Lieutenant/Son/Byakuya's dad. "Alright Sir..." She turned to Byakuya. "Bye Byaku-chan~" She teased as she kissed his forehead then skipped to the Captain's side. _

_He stood there, watching as Zaiya disappeared with his Father and Grandfather. "She's hiding something..." He said. "How would you figure?" Yoruichi's voice startled him as he turned and saw said Captain with her arms crossed over her chest and standing under an archway. "By the way she's acting..." His whole demeanor surprised Yoruichi. He is usually hot headed and cocky but now, he's just dead serious and worried. "She has never called me Byakuya. It's always Byaku-chan or Byakuya-kun or some other stupid pet name but...never just, Byakuya..." He said. _

_"I see, and if she was hiding something from you?" She asked. "I don't know, I guess I would feel a little hurt since we're best friends and she won't tell me what's bothering her..." He stated. "Oh...Well I don't know what to tell ya'. It's not my place to if she hasn't. Anyways I should be getting to that meeting so I'll see you later." She flash stepped away, leaving the oddly mature Byakuya Kuchiki to himself and his own devices._

* * *

Unohana was examining her friend Zaiya, who was brought in by Shunsui and Ukitake. They had explained what had happened and it gave her an idea of what happened. "It seems she'll be out for a while...Its a hibernative state. It seems she had used up a lot of Spiritual pressure while using Kageonna." Unohana explained. "But why did she do that? Why would she over exert herself? Especially if she hadn't eat the proper food and breathed in the right air? Ukitake asked.

"Something must have upset her after she left the Captain's meeting. Something upset her very much..." She replied. "But could have upset her so bad?" Shunsui asked. "I'm not really sure but it must have done something with Her siblings. That's the only explanation..." Unohana said. "Well what do we do now?" Ukitake asked. "We have to wait for her to wake up, the approximate time for her to wake up is about 4 months..." She said. "But that's when the battle is-" 'I know...But I don't have any other-" "I do..." The three of them turned around with wide eyes as to who cut Unohana off.

"Captain Kuchiki..." Unohana said. "You know who to shorten the time?" She asked. He nodded, "Yes...I believe you remember her little mind tick correct?" He asked as he entered the room and stood on the other side of Zaiya. "Then do it..." He said as he grabbed her hand. "Alright, if you're sure about this..." She said. "I am..." He replied.

She gave him a curt nod then looked at Zaiya. "Shadow one's heart and mind..." She did quick hand movements then touch Byakuya's forehead and Zaiya's as well.

**_-Zaiya's mind-_**

**_"Pitch black and ice cold. That's how my heart is...That's how everything will be..." _**Zaiya spoke. Byakuya found himself in a memory. Zaiya's to be more specific. She stood in the middle of an open desert. "Hueco Mundo..." He mumbled. "Oh come now you know that's not true~" He saw her and what direction she looked at. He followed her gaze and saw Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen, and Sosuke Aizen. Gin was up front in the middle of the other two as he looked at Zaiya. "You know who you fell in Love with...Zaiya..." His eternal smirk widened.

Zaiya held her Zanpakuto in her left hand as she stared at Gin. "Shut up..." She growled. "You couldn't protect them. The one's that were always there for you." He said. "I said shut up!" She shouted. "What am I saying? I'm only speaking the truth...You couldn't protect your subordinates, despite the fact you were one of the strongest Captain's, you couldn't do a thing. So you fled...You fled from the Soul Society..._**With your two siblings, who you also...Couldn't protect...Right?**_" He chuckled. She gripped her Zanpakuto so hard her hand bled. "Stop..." She bit her bottom lip. Her brows furrowed and her eyes were closed.

"Come now Neko-chan~ He was your first love." Gin said. "You don't know anything..." She growled. "Is it because you know he would never go for someone like you? Despite how stunning you are? Because you're part of the Kuroyami family..Because your family is not only noble blood but a band of criminals? Because you're a-" He added. "Shut up! Freeze the World: Kurohyou!" She screamed as she charged at Gin. She jumped in the air and spun and when she turned to her front once more she had her Zanpakuto in front of her and was blocked by his Zanpakuto. "You have no right to-" " Oh but I do...my dear Neko..." He kicked her away.

She landed on her side. Objects began to freeze around her. "And you don't have enough time with your other Zanpakuto. Kageonna was it. That sacred katana Zanpakuto that belonged to Hamano Kuroyami?"

"My Eldest sister...the true Heir of my family..." She stated. "So this whole time you were-" "She was disowned and banished, my family keeping her means of living. Her very own Zanpakuto..."

"Kageonna is not only a Zanpakuto...is she?" Aizen asked all-knowingly. "No, she is a neutral entity my family was chosen to watch over..." She replied. "She will kill you..." She added as she glared at Aizen. "Remember girl...I do have your Brother and sister...the two of the three last blood relatives you have alive..." She flinched at Aizen's words.

"Look, you have to be honest with yourself my love, Neko...You can't get your siblings back...just join us...Let us be your allies and help us create a better world..." Gin said as he reached out a hand towards her. She thought for a moment then walked towards Gin. "You know what Gin?" She started as she reached for his hand, "You...You're right, I can't get them back..." she said weakly with a weak defeated smile, "So you can," she slapped his hand away, "Can bite me..." She glared at her friend. "I'm coming for Aizen's head and if that means I die in the end aswell...so fucking be it...I'll take them back by force...They're my family and I won't let you keep them.." And with that she turned away from her friends (Tosen and Gin) and walked away. "And the only way you're getting my power Aizen, is if I was completely insane..." She said as she waved goodbye then flash stepped away.

"**Zaiya...**" Byakuya spoke. The whole picture changed. It was now her manor; in the state it was in when she passed out. "What are you doing here Byakuya Kuchiki...?" He turned to see Zaiya, though she wasn't quite her. The whites of her eyes pitch black, her skin porcelain white, and her hair pitch black. "I'm looking for Zaiya...Where is she?" He asked. "Are you blind boy? I am Zaiya..." She grinned. "No you're not.." He simply stated.

"How do you figure?" She asked. "She never calls me by that name unless she's scared, angry with me, or dead serious. That grin on your face says otherwise. So you're not her." He stated. "I see...You're correct...I'm not her...My name is non of your business though...so I guess you can have her." The Zaiya look alike disappeared and Zaiya stood in her place. Her arms were at her sides and her eyes half lidded. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"To talk..that's it..." He replied.

"By the fact you are here in my mind means something happened to my physical body in the Seireitei...Correct?" She stated. "Yes." He nodded. "I see..." She looked away from him. "Lea-" "I am not leaving till you explain to me what happened all those years ago..." He stopped her from forcing him out. "I won't tell you much...but I'll tell you what happened the last month I was with you..." She said. He just nodded, "When time passes by, few people lose their mind...the eternity eats away at their sanity to the point where they don't know whats right or wrong...whats fun or boring...whats up or down...whats inhumane or not." She started. "This is what happened to my stepfather..."

**-Later-**

Shunsui, Ukitake, and Unohana sat there in silence for over 12 hours. Then that's when they felt Byakuya's spiritual Pressure leave Zaiya's body and return to his. "She'll be up in a month's time..." He stated. "What happened?" Shunsui asked. "She needed to let go of some things..." he said as he left the room.

**-one Month later-**

Unohana went to check on her old friend, who was almost a daughter to her, but when she got there Zaiya sat up and was looking out onto the Seireitei. "The Arrancars...They're in Karakura town..." she said in a daze. "Zaiya?" Zaiya flash stepped away.

"Zaiya wait!" Unohana reached for her, though, was too late to stop her.

**~Zaiya's POV~**

I flashed stepped out and saw they had opened the Senkaimon, and an orange haired girl ran into it, but before she completely left, I had entered her shadow. Although two soul reapers had appeared to escort the human girl. _*Typical Soul Society...* _I thought. _*What was that?* _I thought as I felt a strange spiritual Pressure. "Only two soul reapers?" a male voice spoke.

The three stopped and looked behind them. A Senkaimon started to open from Hueco Mundo. "The incompetence of the Soul Reapers never ceases to amaze me...They just don't seem to understand...that a person is most vulnerable when they are traveling..." An Arrancar stepped out of it. _*He's the one from before!* _This human thought. "Only two guards...I must admit, I'm a little disappointed in the soul society...Although it is convenient that the restrictive currents have been froze...It's not in my nature to burst in like this but I felt like we needed to talk." He stepped forward.

One of the Soul reapers unsheathed his Zanpakuto and pointed it to the Arrancar, "Just who the hell are you anyways!? Are you an Arrancar?" He demanded. The Arrancar slowly lifted up his left arm, "NO! STOP! You said you just wanted to talk!" But her shouted was fruitless as the Arrancar blasted half the Soul Reapers left arm off.

"Yes I wanted to talk...I have something important to tell you..." He said. I took notice of the red electricity that was around his left hand in a circle. "Souten Kishun!" She said and something fro her hair was using some type of Kido to alter the space over the fallen Soul Reaper. She got on her knees beside the orange light and then turned to the other Soul reaper. "Run! Get out of here while you still can!" She warned. "B-But-" He started. "You've gotta get out of her! He'll kill you!" She shouted.

But her warnings were fruitless as the Arrancar did the same to him. "Ayame!" she shouted and the Kido shield spread wider over to the other Soul reaper.

"I must say that's quite an impressive ability you posses...little girl.." The Arrancar stepped closer. "To heal wounds that deep."

She turned to him. _*Don't do something you'll regret girl...* _I thought. I knew she heard me since I saw her figure stiffen slightly. _*Don't be scared, I'm a former Soul Reaper and have no intention of hurting you...* _She then eased out her slight fear of me. "Now come with me...Little girl.." He said. She took in a breath and was about to speak till he said, "Don't speak...All I want is to hear a yes...if you say anything other than that, people will die...I don't mean you..." Images of, I assumed were, her friends being in fights with other Arrancars...And they didn't seem like they were winning. "I mean those closest to you..." He said. "Don't ask any questions, Don't tell me anything...you have no right...the only thing you do have, is the rope of the blade of the Geitei, safely suspended above the necks of your friends. Make no mistake, little girl...this is not an negotiation, it's an order..." Fear struck her very being. "for some reason Lord Aizen has decided he wants your power. He dispatched me here, on orders to bring you back unharmed..I'll only say this one more time...come with me little girl..."

"Heh..." His eyes widened. "You...Aizen...and all the other Espada's...All are disposable...unwanted...annoying creatures...I loath you all..." I spoke darkly as I emerged from the girl's, Orihime, shadow. "Another nuisance..." he said as he pointed his hand at me. "I'll crush you..." He said.

I covered Orihime as I pulled Kageonna from my shadow, "Screech your pain: Kageonna!" I pointed Kageonna at him and blocked his attack with my 2nd Shikai mode attack. My sword turned into a dark crimson color with no grip and the handle covered in black silk ribbons. I was a few inches taller than Orihime by the way.

I looked at him with narrowed eyes, with my right arm protectively around Orihime, and grinned, "Who are you?" he asked placidly. "My name is Zaiya Kuroyami...Former Captain of squad Ijōna, and an old friend of Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen, and old acquaintance of Sosuke Aizen..." I stated. "I would never consider a man of deceit and lies as a friend...more of a petty abomination to this world and other dimensions...a bug..." I sneered.

"Go help my friends...please Miss Kuroyami..." Orihime spoke. "What?" I asked. "Go help them...if you're a soul reaper you must know some kido that will help them...Please..." I felt her shaking in fear and sadness.

_"Please Captain...we can't have you die...just go help them..."_

_"CAPTAIN!"_

My eyes widened then my bangs obscured them from the Arrancar's view. "Are you sure, Orihime?" I asked lowly. "Yes...please help my friends...I don't want them to die..." She said. I lowered Kageonna and hugged Orihime.

If you're wondering why, it's because she reminds me of someone I cared for like a sister, and once I was apart of her Shadow, her soul, I saw her past from far back to recently. Felt her loss and pain...It's as if I've known her all her life...So I've grown an attachment to her. And also, she needed someone to be there for her right then and there...and tell her...

"Be strong miss Inoue...Orihime..." I whispered something to her then pulled away from her, then I turned to the Arrancar. "Your name?"

"Ulquiorra Cifer." He replied. "Do not harm her in any way Ulquiorra Cifer...Not physically, emotionally, or spiritually..." He just stared at me I turned back to Orihime again and hugged her, this time she hugged me back tightly. "Be a good girl Orihime...You're stronger than you would think...Goodbye..." And with that I let my shadow envelope me then I disappeared.

* * *

I reappeared in Karakura town. The Arrancar's were already leaving, _*So my space is getting slower...* _I thought. I appeared by a familiar face, "Long time no see old friend..." He turned to me and I saw his eyes widen. "Zaiya?" He asked. I nodded, "It's me, Kisuke..." I smiled. He tackled me in a hug with crocodile tears streaming down his face, "Oh my goodness! It's my lovely Neko! I have missed you so much!" He ranted.

Mucus came from his nose and an irk mark appeared on my forehead, "Quit that Kisuke!" I tried to push him off. "I've missed you!" He cried. "Kisuke!" I growled annoyed. Again he ignored it and squeezed me in the hug. "Losing...air..." I breathed. That's when he let go, _*Now he decides to let go...* _I thought. When I looked at him he looked back to his normal laid back self. Though, me knowing him for so long, allowed me to see the deep seriousness in his eyes. "Kisuke..." I smiled slightly. "It's nice to see you after so long...Zaiya..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Orihime Inoue**

She sat there, watching over Ichigo Kurosaki. She thought over the events that had taken place recently. Before she could delve deeper into her thoughts she was startled by Ichigo, who jumped out of the bed onto his face. "I see you're awake." she said lightly. He turned to her general direction but not quite, "Hold on..." She said as she emerged from the shadows. "Who the hell-" "I'm not an enemy Ichigo...I'm here to watch over you, because, Rukia asked me to." She explained. "Who are you?" He asked. "Name's Zaiya...Zaiya Kuroyami..." She said. "This has to be the worst way for someone to wake up." He said.

He had a hand to his face then he mumbled, "This spiritual pressure..."

"It's probably Orihime Inoue..." She said in unison with Toshiro Hitsuguya, who had appeared at the window. "Come immediately Ichigo, Zaiya, It's an emergency."

-Later-

Ichigo and Zaiya had arrived at Orihime's home, Ichigo in his Soul Reaper form while Zaiya was already that way. "Rukia..." Ichigo mumbled as he saw, said soul reaper, then Rukia sighed looking away from him. "What's this? Why is everyone standing in Orihime's room? And where is Orihime?"

"Well..." Rukia started. "What's the status?" Toshiro asked Rangiku. "Sir, we have regulated the spiritual wave."

"Fine put me through." He said. When the screen cleared Ukitake appeared on the screen. "Jushiro?" Zaiya mumbled. "I was looking for the head captain." Toshiro stated firmly. He didn't mean to sound rude but it was an urgent matter. "I had him switch to me." Ukitake said. "And your reason?" Toshiro asked.

"Because I was the last person to see Orihime Inoue, before she went through the Senkaimon, to return to the World of the Living." Ukitake said. Rukia's, Toshiro's, and Ichigo's eyes widened, "Judging by your reactions, it doesn't appear that she arrived back safely as I had hoped." He said. "What's the meaning of this Jushiro? Where exactly did she disappear to? Do you know anything?" Ichigo asked. The urgency in his voice was laced with slight fear for the girl he cared for. "Ill give you my assessment..." He said. "The two guards I had sent with her when she came through the Senkaimon...they came back alive. According to them, It's likely that Orihime Inoue was either abducted or killed by the arrancars." He explained. "Captain Ukitake! I believe you are jumping to conclusions!" Rukia protested.

Zaiya wanted to tell them what she knew what happened, so badly...But...she couldn't...

"I understand," He started, "I don't want to believe it either...I'm just stating the worst possible scenario there is. We think it more likely that Orihime Inoue was attacked by the Arrancar and then disappeared with him." Ichigo grew annoyed, "Are you kidding me?! Is that really all you have!? Orihime has disappeared! You say there is no proof and that she might be dead! But look at this-"

_*Ichigo you're such an idiot...* _Zaiya thought.

Ichigo explained how he was injured severely the day prior in a battle with the Arrancars and that Orihime's spiritual pressure was still left on his hand that was now completely healed. The Head captain stepped in and explained that it was safe to assume she was indeed alive but that fact proving it was an act of betrayal. That she was now a traitor of the Soul Society. Ichigo took an upset outburst but was stopped by Renji, so he wouldn't worsen his position in the eyes of the Head captain. Zaiya stood in the back with arms behind her back and her facing the side and not wanting to look at the Head Captain of the 13 court guard squad. As their coversation went on Zaiya was in her own little world.

**~Zaiya's POV~**

_*Orihime...Inoue...*_

_"Go help my friends...please Miss Kuroyami..." Orihime spoke. "What?" I asked. "Go help them...if you're a soul reaper you must know some kido that will help them...Please..." I felt her shaking in fear and sadness. _

_*Why Oriime? What happened after I left? Did Aizen allow you just a little more time to say goodbye? If so why just Ichigo?* _I thought. I kept thinking of the girl I had barely met. The girl that reminded me of my little sister, someone that had broken within my grasp in attempt to protect her friends. Why? Why her I wondered...Why would Aizen have wanted her of all people. Was it to get to Ichigo? To get to the 13 court guard squads?

_He just stared at me I turned back to Orihime again and hugged her, this time she hugged me back tightly. "Be a good girl Orihime...You're stronger than you would think...Goodbye..." And with that I let my shadow envelope me then I disappeared. _

"Are you saying that Orihime is to, be abandoned by us?" I heard Rukia break through my thoughts. "Exactly-" That set me off. My eyes widened then narrowed as I looked at Yamamoto. "You're a foolish old man Head Captain..." Everyone looked at me as I cut him off. "We can't have the whole world pay the price for one simple human-" "And if it were someone precious to you, would you think the same way?" I asked. "Not that something like you would care for another living thing, but if you did...Would you abandon that person because you assume they are traitors. Ha, explains how you all just left me there to die...You didn't check if I was alive, but you assumed I was a traitor because-" "That's enough Zaiya..." I turned to see a Senkaimon opened by the archway and saw Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya...

"Captain Kuchiki..." Renji said surprised. "Alright now, I want all of you to head on back." Kenpachi said. "Don't fight us, we were given the order to bring you back by force if necessary." Byakuya said. Ichigo said something but the fact that Byakuya actually came here, even if on order, was near me and I was concision to see him. The last time I saw him was a little over a month ago and it was in my mind. I never could imagine Unohana remembering my family's technique.

I zoned a little back in and looked at the Head Captain as he declined and explained how he was not going to allow Ichigo to save Orihime, for the sake of him saving the Soul Society. Then he spoke to me, "Zaiya Kuroyami-" "Don't you fucking dare give me an order!" I cut him off. I felt everyone look at me, "You give me one order and I will let Kageonna devour me and let her kill you Yamamoto!" I threatened. My eyes were covered by the shadow of my bangs and my hands curled into fists as I walked over to the screen, and in front of Ichigo. "I am not a Soul Reaper anymore...as far as you knew up until recently I was dead...I was a deceased traitor...You have no right to give me orders anymore Yamamoto...as such, I will go fucking get Orihime whether you like it or not!" I shouted angrily. "Ignorant child! You would save a simple human and not the Soul-" "YES! I FUCKING WOULD!" I shouted annoyed and angered and out right infuriated. This old man had gotten on my last nerve.

"You stole Kageonna from me...you attempted to destroy Kurohyou...You attempted to execute me and my siblings!" I shook in anger. "No...I won't help you in YOUR WAR...I'm not apart of this...This is your fight...not mine Yama...So as such, I hope you and the Soul Society the best but if you won't allow Ichigo to save Orihime I WILL...I saw Orihime last...I tried to save her from that Arrancar Ulquiorra Cifer!" I heard some gasp and I saw Yamamoto's eyes widen. "She was scared...and I'm not gonna let Aizen get what he wants..."

_"Zaiya Help!" _

"He has taken to much to be left unscathed...to be let off that way...no...I'm getting Orihime and my siblings back...Even if you won't help me..." I said and with that. I flash stepped out of the room. "I'm not letting them just abandon her...Human or not she has helped them through too much...and she...shes..."

_"Go help my friends...please..." _

"She's not fit enough to be there alone with Aizen, Gin, and Kaname..." I muttered as I neared Kisuke's shop.


End file.
